


One Step Closer

by river_soul



Series: Control [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fat Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: This is the drabble sequel to Points of Authority that no one asked for, but I still wrote. It’s mostly pure smut. Thank you @whisperlullaby for beta’ing this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	One Step Closer

“God, I love these thick thighs,” Steve murmurs. You look away, face hot as he squeezes and massages them. “So easy to bruise and mark.”

You never know if he’s going to praise you or tear down your soft body. The alternating way he switches between soft, reverent touches and the sharp pinches or slaps always surprise you. Today he seems to be in a good mood, mouthing along your inner thigh as his fingers work their way inside you. You’re spread out on his desk, skirt flipped up so you’re on display for him. He already took your underwear after the training session this morning. 

“Steve. Please, I have to get back. Maria’s meeting is over in 10 minutes.”

Your words earn you a sharp bite and you yelp, jerking in his grasp.

“You go when I’m finished,” he tells you darkly. “Now shut your fucking mouth or I’ll put it to better use.”

You fall quiet, body trembling as he continues touching and exploring you. In the three weeks since he assaulted you in the gym he’s been a near constant in your life at work. His surprise attacks to test your self defense skills morphing into frantic fucking any place he could take you. You’re only reprieve is the weekend and the times he’s away on missions. He’d made it very clear what would happen if you told anyone what he was doing to you when he left the first time. Your throat still aches thinking about what he did.

“Always forget how sweet you taste,” Steve tells you, pulling away and dropping his hands to his belt. 

You close your eyes and listen to the rustle of clothing. A moment later you feel him, hot and heavy at your entrance. He never wears a condom and the one time you asked he came in you twice and made you walk around with him leaking out of you the rest of the day. 

Leaning over you, Steve snaps into you with one rough thrust. He muffles your scream with a large palm over your mouth as tears leak out of your eyes. It always hurts with him, even when he makes you come with his hands and mouth first. Nothing was worse than that first time though, he’d been too eager and desperate to help you along. 

“I wanna fuck you in a real bed, somewhere that I can hear every gasp and scream you make. Christ, you’re so pretty when I make you cry,” he pants, fucking into you steadily. 

When a particularly forceful thrust from Steve sends his desk jumping across the floor with a loud screech, you’re thankful his admin is gone for the day. As much as Steve likes to take you after your training sessions, his office seems to be another favorite of his. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn away but a hand on your jaw and a pinch to your clit having your eyes snapping back to Steve.

“No hiding away. I want your full attention when I fuck you. Want you to know who's doing this to your body.”

His smile is cruel as he continues to hammer in and out of you, chasing his own release. You watch the way his long hair falls over his sweaty face, his tan skin luminous. Even in the throes of passion he looks handsome. You can tell he’s close when he throws his head back and closes his eyes with a strangled groan. The hand on your mouth falls to your throat and he squeezes, cutting off your air. 

“Fuck, you’re gripping me like a vice,” he grunts. “Taking me so good,” he croons as you claw at his hands. 

He doesn’t release you until he finally comes, warmth flooding your cunt. When he pulls out you feel his fingers drag through the mess he’s left between your legs. He pushes it back inside you, the feel of his thick fingers in your abused cunt making you whimper and pull away. He makes you lick his fingers clean after. 

You lay on his desk, staring at the ceiling and the familiar water stain in the corner as he tucks himself away

“Wish I could keep you like this, spread out on my desk so I can watch myself leak out of that pretty little cunt all morning,” he tells you with a sigh. “But duty calls.”

You stand once you feel him flip down your dress. You stay still as he fixes your clothes and smooths down your hair. He wets his thumb and wipes away the mess your tears left of your mascara. With a critical eye he looks you over again, making you do a full circle for him. You feel his fingers linger on the curve of your ass and he hums his approval. 

“Off you go now.”


End file.
